1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, and more particularly to a communication device capable of performing an easy-maintenance under limited circumstances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication devices communicable communication devices are complicated in their internal structure. The more the communication devices are complicated, the more troubles tend to occur. Serious troubles may only be resolved by a service person from a manufacturer but minor troubles can be easily resolved through simple manipulations.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-203121 discloses a communication device capable of setting an easy-maintenance mode by sequentially depressing pre-selected operation keys in a predetermined order. In the communication devices that can be selectively set to the normal mode and the easy-maintenance mode, internal settings of the communication device falling in a prescribed category are not changeable in the normal mode but changeable in the easy-maintenance mode through user's operations. When minor troubles occur in the communication device, the user can change the internal settings of the communication device and resolve the trouble. To this effect, the communication device is changed to the easy-maintenance mode and change of the internal settings is performed in accordance with support information provided by a call center. The use of easy-maintenance is meritorious for both the user and the service person, as the user can resolve minor troubles by himself or herself and the service person is released from a burden to attend to resolving the troubles.
However, with the communication device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-203121, the change to the easy-maintenance mode is allowed insofar as relevant key operations are performed. As such, the easy-maintenance mode may inadvertently be set and the internal setting of the device may erroneously be changed despite the fact that the device is operating normally.